Ciao, Sorella
by gitablu
Summary: What is really happened in Italy, when the second year students go for a week's study-vacation in there.


**_Florence, Italy_**

"You're being too much, Satou-san. You've spent almost 30 minutes just to teach that parrot a little bit of Japanese. Even, you still got a change to go back for a moment, just to make sure that parrot able to repeat your words."

A bit annoyed yet amused, Katou Kei called up her friend, Satou Sei, which she has known since their first day in the university. Called up, the person ahead of her was just laughing.

"At least I gave "reminiscence" in this Florence town. I just wondering what Japanese tourist might say if this parrot greets them with 'Gokigenyou'. Hahaha…"

"Yeah, but we are a bit too late, and we only brought few gifts in Florence… What a miss…" Katou murmured while seeing the things she has bought. At least, she managed to buy a few aromatic soaps to carry home to Japan.

Sei replied with a grin and playful gaze. She was not intending to peeve her friend for what she's doing. No. she just wants to have some fun in Italy, and as to reminisce over the memories that has passed for a few years back then, when she was travelling to this country with her friends from Lilian Academy.

At that time, her mind was rather chaotic and only filled up with Shiori. She didn't share the same enjoyment with her friends as they were on tour to this place few years ago. Sei managed to exhort Kei to accompany her to Italy, although sounds a little bit selfish, but in fact, Kei didn't really mind about that exhortation.

She actually wished to ask Youko or Eriko to accompany her, but her two friends indeed have had other activities. Parted to different universities, Sei faces a little trouble on matching up with their schedules. Besides, Sei was somewhat unwilling to meet Youko, reluctant to Youko's interrogative questions about her motive of going to Italy this time.

Youko is indeed genius, and still way too far being nosy. Unknowingly, she knew that Sei was going to plan a trip to Italy. On the phone, she already asked about the reason behind Sei's trip to Italy that happen to be coinciding with… the study tour schedule of Lilian Academy. Her tone was investigative, as usual. But Sei only said, "To bring back her memories that has passed."

Sei notices that her trip to Italy was coincide to the schedule of Lillian Academy's second grade of high school. Even, Sei insensibly followed the route taken by those Lilian Academy's female students. For several times they almost met her, but she managed to stay away and hide. She didn't want to make any furor on the gossip section in the school newspaper, or ruin their study tour with her abrupt presence. After all, she knows how tenacious those reporters on hunting the news then writing up the second to none headlines, for instance, "The Coming of Ex-Rosa Gigantea to Italy, What's It All About?"

But, her cheery laugh ceased in a sudden, she was no longer tease her friend, Kei. Her mind comes back to that particular person. Not Shiory, but somebody else, not even Youko and Eriko. Her smile slowly faded, he eyes appear to be mused.

"Satou San, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" asked Kei, who was walking beside her, worriedly.

"Ah, no. It's okay. Umm, Katou-san, is that okay if you go back to the hotel before me? There is something bothering my curiosity, and I would feel really wrong by not doing it."

"What? You still wanna teach that parrot?" reply Kei with a bit of misunderstanding. But Sei was just giggling.

"It's not like that, I actually wanna buy that parrot. Haha, no, not. There is something I have to finished. Maybe I'll talk to you later when we get back to Japan."

They agreed to part. Kei didn't understand English or Italian well, so she decided tostay in the hotel and wait, rather to walk around with no direction. Meanwhile, Sei started to walk away, a bit hasty and slowly out of Kei's sight.

* * *

**_Piazza San Marco , Venice, Italy_**

Fukuzawa Yumi dan Shimazu Yoshino were not being in the same group with Toudo Shimako, so they have to be separated for a short time. At least, these three best friends could meet up again at lunch break, and they have already promised to meet up in front of Piazza San Marco, which eventually each of their group will assemble in that place before all of the students will have gotten back to hotel.

Apparently Shimako, along with other students of her group, have arrived there earlier. Then Shimako soon spotted Yumi and Yoshino that came later, and approached them. They soon bound in an enjoyable chat, discussing their activities throughout the day.

"I didn't find that senbei-store in Folrence, what a pity. But at least we had a chance to buy some merchandise in another place." Complained Yumi innocently in front of Shimako.

"Ah, I guess it's just a lie, Yumi-san. And you still talking over it until now," Yoshino replied.

"Ahh, forget about it. There is one important thing, and it is waaaay more important! Shimako-san, have you heard about it?" asked Yumi enthusiastically to Shimako. That girl was shocked and shook her head.

"What do you mean, Yumi-san?" Shimako answered Yumi's question with question.  
"I heard the news that Satou Sei-sama is also come to Italy! Several students claimed that they saw her! Did you actually meet her?" Yumi overenthusiastically told the story, way more enthusiastic than before.

"Yeah… it is said that Sei-sama comes to Italy and visit the same places that students of Lilian visited. Yumi and I didn't get a chance to see her, but we heard a parrot in Florence mentioned Sei-sama's name, along with 'Gokigenyou' as well. She must have been around here!" Yoshino deliriously replied, compete with Yumi's enthusiasm.

"Yes… I know…" replied Shimako with a smile.

"Ehhh? Have you meet her, Shimako-san? I suppose she must have been come here to meet you!" Yoshino became more curious and exhorting her, hoping for a story.

"Hah? Ah guys, don't get it wrong. I haven't met Onee-sama, but I feel her presence here..." Shimako answered those series of questions with relaxed tone. Unconsciously, she grabbed her own hand, which still wearing the rosary given by her Onee-sama.

"She seems to be so close, I can feel it…" Shimako gazed upon the sky with a light smile on her face. Her eyes seemed happy. She was yet to see Satou Sei that she has fond of, but Shimako believed that Satou Sei was near her, and watch over her secretly.

Again, Shimako looked at both of her friends, and smilingly affirm that she indeed haven't met Satou Sei, as they suppose. However, her two friends seemed shocked that they can't even say a thing.

It was not Shimako's answer that made both of them so shocked, but the silhouette of a figure that came after them that muted those two girls. Shimako looked back and saw towards the figure. She felt warm inside her, seeing those calming blue eyes.

"Rosa… Gigantea…" unconsciously Yumi uttered those two words from her mouth as that figure approach them.

"Oh dear, Yumi Chan! You still call me with that title? Shouldn't that Shimako that deserve that title?"

Clock seemed running back at time as Satou Sei spoke with her joyful tone as it was before.

"For Heaven's sake? Sei-sama! You actually come here? So is it true that you follow Shimako for all this time?" shout Yoshino excitedly when she manage to took a grip to herself from astonishment. Maybe her words seemed a little bit impolite, because it was uttered spontaneously.

"Hah? You're so mean, Yoshino-chan. I didn't follow anyone. I was catching up the train to Florence, and rushing to come here. I remember that all students of Lilian will meet up here today, as happened for a few years ago… And, I thought I could meet up with…"  
Sei turned her head towards silent Shimako. Sei bowed her head and caressed her clumsily.

Either Yumi and Yoshino felt the need to give them time and privacy. Without saying any words, both of them stepped aside and walked away.

….

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin off your vacation. But I was so flustered. I don't know what I should do, I even run to catch the train in order to get here. I thought I would miss the chance to see you, Shimako…"

"Onee-sama…" even Shimako cannot bear her own feelings. She didn't care whether anybody sees it or not, nevertheless she drove herself deep into Sei's embrace.

Both of them were silently embracing each other. Both relinquished their yearning and outburst feelings. They actually were not being separated too far. And it ain't impossible for Sei to meet Shimako, vice versa. Yet, both chose to keep a space between them, and tried to give privacy to each other. Nonetheless, they failed to realize that they actually have tried so hard suppressing their feelings deep beneath their hearts.

After a while, Sei released Shimako from her embrace. She looked deep into Shimako's eyes, the one that stood in front of her at that moment. She wanted to talk about many things, but suddenly Sei barely remembered a single word.

Then Sei's eyes recognize a set of familiar strand around Shimako's hand. Gently, she raised Shimako's hand, and smiled as she held her feelings of being emotionally moved when she saw the exact rosary still hanging around Shimako's hand.

"Isn't that you supposed to give this to your new sœur?" asked Sei briefly. She knew that according to Lilian's tradition, Shimako should give that rosary to her present petit seour.

"I have several reasons, otherwise she also said that she didn't need this rosary, although I have already been her Onee-sama," replied Shimako.

"Hmm, it's funny though. I thought because of another reason," said Sei as she held down her shyness.

"No, Onee-sama. It is not what I suppose to mean…" Shimako didn't continue her words.

Sei startled to hear that, "Do you actually feel the same feeling as I do, but too afraid to show it?"

For a while, they were silent, though still trying hard to suppress the feelings from being explode. Sei was even too shy to look at Shimako's face.

"Onee-sama, do you hate me?"

"No, it's not that way. I am afraid that you will hate me because of this. Oh my, what have I done? I came here far away just to see you, and now I don't know what I got to say… Ah."

Sei didn't continue her words. Insensibly, every words spoken off-hand, the feeling she held a whole time, even those she never really thought of. As time goes by, she realized that her feelings to Shimako had altered, into a stage that she didn't even understand. Nevertheless, she didn't want to hurt her with her selfishness.

"Onee-sama, I thought you're gonna hate me for this. I don't know what happened and I don't want to hurt you with my feelings, that I actually…"

Again, Shimako drown her face deep into Sei's embrace. Indeed, it was awkward to know that they really shared the same feelings, but too reluctant and shy to speak of it. Sei smiled and caressed Shimako's hair smoothly.

"It's funny… I wish I said about it earlier, maybe you don't have to restrain yourself. And now, we instead deliver it through this peculiar way," said Sei as she held her laugh. She felt relieved and happy now.

"Onee-sama… Ah, can I still calling you that way?" asked Shimako.

"Go ahead, call me anything you wish. I don't care," replied Sei as she exposed her widest smile.

"Ah, actually I'm hoping something more romantic and excited, rather than this awkward and clumsy situation." Sei's speak with happy tone as she used to do, even more cheerful than before.

"My! We are in the city said to be the most beautiful and romantic throughout the whole world, Onee-sama. Don't you remember?"

"Hoo… ya. Consider that way either, haha. You right, Shimako."

Shimako drew Sei close and kissed her gently on her cheek. Her feeling was so calm, and everything felt at ease. Every burden that confused her for so long had lifted away. Stood before her, a Satou Sei, the one she loves and she loves her back.

"I might not be near you every time, I might not always come, but I will try to be near you as I could, Shimako. You know that…"

"Thank you, Onee-sama."

_end_

* * *

_Ciao, Sorella Marimite's fanfic by gitablu (Chris Yang), English translation by Angelina Diana  
_


End file.
